Give me a shot to remember
by Pigeon The Ripper
Summary: C’est donc avant même qu’ait pu sortir le moindre mot quémandant de la bouche déjà pleine de bave à l’idée de manger quelque chose, que le cuisiner envoya sa semelle tâter la joue de son capitaine. Zoro x Sanji
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **_Give me a shot to remember._

**Note:** _Les persos ne sont pas de moi!_

**Note (2):** _C'est ma première fic..._

**Note (3): **_Soyez donc gentils xD Non je rigole, faîtes comme bon il vous semble )_

* * *

Dans un grognement, Sanji fixa désespérément le bout de son doigt, légèrement entaillé, laissant déjà apparaître une gouttelette de sang. Ca lui apprendra à éplucher les patates par lui-même. A moitié pelée, ladite frêle et innocente patate reposait dans sa main blessée, priant de toute sa chair que le cuisinier ne passe ses nerfs sur elle, mais sur l'économe de mauvaise qualité qui était dans l'autre main… C'était lui le coupable. Se faire couper par une lame aussi ridicule que celle-ci… Sanji ne pouvait lui pardonner, ce qui a valu à la bestiole un simple vole plané avant de s'écraser violemment contre le mur fait de bois de la petite cuisine. Petite, certes, mais vénérée par le reste de l'équipage, leur procurant la nourriture nécessaire à leur bien-être. D'ailleurs, en parlant de l'équipage…

Des pas précipités se firent entendre, laissant deviner à Sanji la suite des événements. Bientôt, comme le cuisinier l'avait prédit, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître dans son encadrement, Luffy, capitaine de ce navire, chapeau de paille sur la tête et ventre criant famine. C'est à ce moment-là que le blond à la mèche se maudit de ne pas avoir gardé dans la main son économe un peu plus longtemps… Il aurait pu servir comme projectile pour espérer décourager l'affamé. Non, même si on le souhaitait du fond du cœur, ce n'était possible de l'éloigner bien longtemps. C'est donc avant même qu'ait pu sortir le moindre mot quémandant de la bouche déjà pleine de bave à l'idée de manger quelque chose, que le cuisiner envoya sa semelle tâter la joue de son capitaine.

Enfin tranquille…

Les murmures peu discrets du médecin et du capitaine devinrent, lorsque Zoro ouvrit un œil, des cris stridents, des « Sogei » hurlants et autres décibels dépassant le cota normal, alors que le canonnier racontait une de ses aventures les plus palpitantes aux deux naïfs, bavant devant lui. Ces crétins avaient réussi à réveiller l'épéiste et, surtout, avaient réussi à le mettre en rogne. Assez pour qu'il se décide à se lever. Une fois debout, une main posée sur le pommeau d'un de ses katanas, le plus pratique sur le moment en guise d'accoudoir, le bretteur passa un regard circulaire sur le navire et ses habitants. Les trois débiles étaient donc en train de gesticuler un peu plus loin alors que Robin lisait un livre, assise sur la rambarde, près de la figure de proue, et Nami se faisait bronzer sur le ventre, beuglant le nom du cuisinier pour qu'il vienne lui mettre de la crème dans le dos. Ce qu'il aurait fait avec plaisir s'il avait été là.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne venait-il pas cet idiot ? Alors que sa Nami-san l'autorisait à toucher son dos ? Les yeux rivés sur la porte de la cuisine, endroit où était supposé être le cuisinier en question, Zoro resta un moment immobile. Bizarrement, il espérait que les cris de la jeune femme enragée feraient sortir le blond de son temple, juste pour le voir. Non, n'importe quoi, juste pour se battre… Il était en manque en ce moment… La preuve, cela lui faisait penser des bêtises.

Ne venant toujours pas, l'épéiste se décida, sans raison apparente d'après lui, à s'avancer vers la porte longuement fixée pour enfin l'ouvrir, s'y engouffrer puis la refermer. Du plat de sa lame, tirée par réflexe, il bloqua la jambe de Sanji, fonçant dangereusement sur lui, à peine rentré.

- Hey, un problème ?

Ce n'était un reproche, cette phrase fut prononcée d'une voix suave, calme, comme si de rien était, prenant le fait que le blond ignorait les cris de Nami et l'attaque ainsi dés son arrivée dans la pièce.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de s'excuser, Sanji reposa son pied-à-terre pour répondre à la question plus ou moins précise du bretteur par un faible grognement avant de détourner la tête et revenir à ses occupations… Qui consistaient à couper des tomates, chose vite réglée.

- Je peux aider en quelque chose ?

Bien entendu, lorsque Zoro demandait ça, c'était que lui non plus n'était pas normal … Ce que le blond ne se priva pas de préciser, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, quelque peu ironique.

- Je crois que c'est toi qui a un problème, plutôt…

Il se préparait à lui sortir une remarque sanglante lorsqu'un idée lui vint à l'esprit. Quelque chose de bête et méchant, mais quelque peu utile au cuisiner, qui avait abandonné la simple tâche de peler les patates.

- Y a des patates à éplucher.

Tout en tenant sa cigarette entre ses deux doigts, il indiqua en tendant le bras l'emplacement dudit tas de pommes de terre, s'étalant un peu plus loin. Évidemment, lorsque l'épéiste lui avait demandé s'il avait besoin d'aide, en aucun cas il ne parlait de cuisine… Vous avez déjà vu Zoro avec quelque chose de consistant et d'apparemment comestible dans la main qu'il ne mangera pas de suite ? Bien entendu, il n'était comme Luffy, mais s'en rapprochait dangereusement. C'est donc en faisant demi-tour dans un grognement qu'il fit comprendre au cuisinier où il pouvait se les mettre ses patates. Il poussa la porte et, entendant de nouveau les cris de la navigatrice, se reprit un instant :

- Ta Nami-san te demande un service des plus alléchants…

- Je sais.

Même pas un soupir... Juste une voix sèche, sensée lui faire comprendre qu'il ne désirait continuer la conversation. Ne cherchant à en savoir plus, le bretteur monta sur le pont principal dans un simple haussement d'épaules, laissant claquer la porte derrière lui avant de retourner s'adosser au mât. Le sommeil ne lui vint pas aussi facilement qu'à l'habitude, le comportement de Love Cook, l'inquiétant légèrement… On ne précisera pas qu'il évitait soigneusement de remettre en question son propre comportement, de peur de donner raison à ce crétin qui lui avait précisé que c'était lui qui avait un problème.

Sanji garda la tête baissée, écoutant, immobile, Nami beugler à nouveau son nom et des malédictions contre lui allant du simple fait de ne plus pouvoir marcher correctement à ce que tous ses descendants jusqu'au nouvel âge de pierre soient aveugles du douzième œil... Il faudra une autre excuse que des patates pour se justifier de n'être accouru et de ne pas en avoir l'intention

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 !**

C'est au milieu des premières lueurs du matin que la fumée singulière de la cigarette s'élevait doucement, dans un mouvement si fragile et sensuel avant de disparaître dans un fin coup de vent. Le petit déjeuné était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le réveil de l'équipage pour rejoindre de nouveau la cuisine. Assis sur le pont supérieur, Sanji laissait la légère brise matinale lui caresser le visage, soulever doucement ses cheveux et l'envahir dans une aura fraîche mais non pour le moins agréable. Le silence, l'immensité. Seule la nuit et l'aube pouvaient offrir au cuisinier un tel spectacle, le silence n'était le point fort du raffiot… La porte du dortoir des garçons claqua, laissant dans son encadrement l'épéiste, s'étirant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, un de ses katanas à la main, les autres étant déjà accrochés à sa ceinture. Il lui suffit de lever les yeux pour voir Sanji, perché.

- Oï blondinet.

- Oï tête de thé vert.

L'habituel rituel de deux gamins, commentant sur leur caractère physique le plus frappant. Ca en devenait presque affectif. D'un pas lent, très significatif de la part de Zoro, du genre : « J'ai pas assez dormi, je suis fatigué. », le bretteur se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine, entrouverte pour commencer son repas… Suivit de près par Luffy qui avait déboulé d'on ne sait où pour se ruer dans sa pièce préférée sur le Going Merry, hurlant déjà des compliments à celui qui avait préparé le magnifique petit déjeuné s'étendant sous ses yeux.

Vint ensuite le réveil des deux jeunes femmes, marchant avec grâce - pas comme les garçons se traînant dans la pièce -, comme en plein milieu d'après-midi, suivies de près par le blond, débitant des paroles servant plus ou moins à quelque chose, les complimentant, les flattant et tout ce qui va avec, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Même s'il avait de nouveau, et comme tous les matins, accueillit Nami et Robin ainsi, il n'y mettait pas autant de cœur que d'habitude. Ses yeux, normalement constamment rivés sur les deux femmes, allèrent quelques courtes fois se poser sur l'épéiste, grognant sur Luffy, avant de se et de reposer son regard sur les premiers couverts éventuellement partant pour la vaisselle. Oh bon Dieu, ça fait trois fois qu'il refait le coup, et trois fois qu'il manque de se faire remarquer… Mais pourquoi ses yeux s'acharnaient-ils autant sur le bretteur ? La réponse, il la savait. Mais n'osait l'avouer. Il était impossible de penser à répondre un jour à Cette question aussi simplement par Cette phrase si souvent répétée par nombre de gens et devenue maintenant banale, presque dépourvue de sentiments et pourtant si dure à prononcer.

- Hep, y a la vaisselle à faire.

Le bretteur semblait pourtant bien décidé à passer cette porte pour sortir de la petite pièce lorsque ces derniers mots l'en empêchèrent. D'un geste las, il dirigea son regard vers le cuisinier qui lui tournait le dos avant de sortir d'une voix rauque, quelque peu étonné :

- Pardon ?

Ce n'était pas ce genre de Pardon que l'on posait lorsqu'on n'avait pas entendu, ni lorsqu'on voulait dire : « Tu crois vraiment que je vais le faire ? ». Non, ce simple mot était prononcé par quelqu'un qui était en train de regarder un homme venant de lui demander de faire la vaisselle… Alors que ce dernier était en train de s'en occuper. Et ce depuis un moment. Zoro resta un instant immobile avant de finalement sortir, sans chercher plus que ça à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le blond regardait ses mains immobiles, plongées dans l'eau savonneuse au milieu des assiettes sales, reposant tranquillement dans le fond de l'évier. Il lui aurait fallu trouver une autre excuse que la vaisselle pour garder un peu plus le bretteur à ses côtés.

- Kuso…

Essuyant énergiquement ses mains fraîchement sortie de leur labeur encore inachevé, le cuisinier se maudissait intérieurement avant d'avoir la clope au bec, le calmant légèrement. Il s'était appuyé sur la table de la cuisine, fixant l'évier encore plein de mousse et d'assiettes à laver, se posant diverses questions plus ou moins utiles. Tss, à cause de son comportement, l'autre débile va croire des trucs. La cigarette ne put en aucun cas ralentir le processus. La colère était remontée soudainement, assez pour que Sanji n'attrape au passage un couteau avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et le lancer vers Zoro, assis plus ou moins en tailleur, dormant la bouche ouverte, adossé au mât principal. L'épéiste bascula doucement sa tête sur le côté, toujours les yeux fermés, évitant ainsi de justesse la lame qui vint se planter à quelques centimètres de sa tempe dans le bois abîmé du porteur de voile. Ouvrant enfin les yeux, il posa doucement son regard sur le couteau, particulièrement affûté avant de le poser sur le cuisinier, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à lui ? Avec une certaine lassitude, le bretteur se leva, arracha la lame coincée dans le bois et, une main empoignant le manche de son katana, se mit à hurler toutes dents dehors, tel un chien enragé :

- T'es pas fou, toi ?

C'est avec un certain air de défi qu'un sourire apparut sur le visage du cuisinier. Et, bien entendu, un nouveau combat entre les deux hommes fit rage sur le navire, quoique plus agressif que d'habitude.

Il n'y eu de vainqueur, juste deux blessés plus ou moins graves.

Chopper acheva rapidement le nœud de tissu sur la nuque de Sanji, avant de lui avouer, comme sur un air de reproche :

- Tu ne dois pas te servir de ton bras pendant au moins deux semaines.

Il quitta la pièce, sans un mot de plus, laissant le blond seul dans la cabine destinée au médecin, silencieux. Les yeux fixés sur le miroir principal de la pièce, il regardait la plaie encore saillante, au niveau de son épaule, totalement verticale et tracée à la perfection. Un linge entourant le bras et rattaché à l'arrière de son cou servait à la maintenir immobile, la moindre secousse faisant souffrir le pauvre cuisinier. Pauvre ? Il fallait avouer qu'il l'avait plutôt bien cherché… C'est donc assis sur le seul lit de la pièce, le regard vide et pourtant fixant un point précis dans le miroir, que Sanji se lamentait sur son sort, n'ayant même pas la force de s'allumer une cigarette. Sur son visage régnait une rancune sans nom envers celui qui avait osé le frapper sur un point faible, les mains d'un cuisinier devant toujours être intactes, jusqu'à tourner à une certaine mélancolie. Il n'avait jamais utilisé de couteau lors d'un combat, ce qui rendait celui-ci plus mémorable que les autres et moins glorieux. Il n'eût fallu qu'une poignée de secondes au bretteur pour le mettre à terre et en finir avec « … ce qui ne sert à rien. ». Il entendait encore sa voix…

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce qui ne sert à rien. »

Sur ce, il s'était éloigné pour se rendre sur le pont supérieur alors que le blond serrait les dents.

« Kuso… »

Ca s'était arrêté là. Sur ce mot, simple et pourtant si explicite. Il avait réussi. Pour lui, c'était la meilleure façon de ne pas avouer un fait qu'il répugnait, repoussait… Un fait qui l'horrifiait. Il resta dans cette petite pièce éclairée le restant de la journée, laissant l'équipage se préparer à manger seul. D'après l'odeur de brûlé, Usopp n'était pas aussi doué en cuisine qu'en mécanique. Il reçut quelques petites visites de Chopper, venant prendre soin de sa blessure, mais personne d'autre ne voulait lui montrer son soutien, cette blessure étant d'après eux « méritée ». Malgré tout, ils étaient tous, de la même manière, réticents envers le bretteur, qui avait exagéré et qui les privait de repas sains - et saufs -… Luffy étant le premier à crier devant la quantité réduite de nourriture dans son assiette.

C'est pourquoi Zoro ne s'était montré présent au déjeuné, ni au dîner, restant sur la vigie, recevant peu de visites, si ce n'est pas du tout, vu son humeur démoniaque et l'aura négative

qu'il dégageait. Sur son visage résidait une blessure plus ou moins profonde selon le point de vue du médecin et du sien, lui entaillant le haut de la joue droite – côté nez – jusqu'à la courbe de la mâchoire – côté oreille -. Le cuisinier n'avait pas voulu lâcher son couteau…

Oui, il avait bel et bien réussi. Sanji avait bel et bien réussi ce qu'il voulait faire : l'épéiste le détestait.

**Voilààà, fini ! Le Chapitre 3 ne devrait plus tarder.**

… **Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

La lumière s'infiltra doucement à travers ses paupières, assez pour le faire grogner, assez pour le réveiller. Normalement, ce facteur n'était pas le principal du réveil du bretteur, mais là la lumière était puissante et la chaleur pesante. Il se redressa doucement, se massant les paupières dans un souffle lassé, avant de regarder autour de lui. Le soleil d'été faisait rage alors que devant lui s'étendait un village avant de laisser paraître dans la « Skyline » d'immenses bâtiments. Originale, cette ville... Pour eux. Tout simplement banale pour d'autres. D'habitude, le confort n'était exigé pour Zoro en matière de sommeil, mais sur le coup, lorsqu'il se releva, il se posa une main sur la hanche, preuve d'une légère mais dérangeante douleur. A présent il savait que la vigie n'était vraiment pas un endroit agréable pour dormir.

Une fois descendu de son perchoir, il trouva l'équipage à son complet réuni sur le pont principal, prêt à faire plusieurs groupes pour partir à la recherche de nourriture, de nouveaux matériaux, de livres et d'or. Chopper - et Luffy - surveilleraient donc le navire alors que Robin, Nami et Sanji partiraient chacun de leur côté. Usopp devait se charger de Zoro pour ne pas le perdre. L'affaire était classée.

Au bout de 10 minutes, le bretteur errait… Seul. Ce n'était pas sa faute, sur le coup !

Il s'était écoulé à peine 3 minutes depuis leur départ lorsque la marine débarqua pour les encercler, lui et le canonnier. Serait-il utile de préciser que ce dernier courut si vite qu'il fut impossible aux cinq marins à sa poursuite de le rattraper ? L'épéiste, quant à lui, n'eut besoin que de très peu de secondes pour se débarrasser de la vingtaine restante.

Lorsque le Vaillant et Courageux Capitaine Usopp revint sur ses pas, il était déjà trop tard… Il avait failli à sa tâche.

Sanji n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant, du point de vue culinaire et féminin. Enfin, il y avait de jolies filles partout, n'attendant que ses bras accueillants, ses mots flatteurs et ses yeux métamorphosés… Mais le blond n'en avait le cœur. Il marchait, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, sa cigarette au bec, cette dernière menaçant de tomber à chacun de ses pas, silencieux, le regard noir lorsqu'il n'était pas vide.

Même s'il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni l'intention, il devait acheter à manger… N'importe quoi, de toute façon, ça satisfera largement le ventre des morfales cohabitant avec lui. Une échoppe paraissant plus attrayante que les autres attira donc son regard jusqu'à réussir à le traîner jusque-là. C'est en chemin que son regard auparavant si désintéressé se posa sur la couleur particulièrement tape-à-l'œil de cheveux d'un passant.

Il ne sait pas avec quoi il s'est étranglé soudainement, mais il s'est étranglé.

Le cuisinier resta donc immobile un certain moment, regardant de loin une discussion paraissant forte intéressante entre Zoro et une jeune femme… Brune, svelte, souriante et par-dessus tout, belle. Oui, elle était belle, belle et séduisante, belle et attirante. Et elle parlait avec Zoro.

Il avait dû se tenir debout au milieu de la rue pendant une poignée de minutes avant que le bretteur, tout sourire, invita la brunette à le suivre vers la taverne la plus proche, laissant Sanji sans voix. Non pas parce qu'il était jaloux du fait que l'homme aux cheveux vert avait apparemment plus de charme auprès des femmes que lui, ce n'était pas l'habituel : « Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? », mais plutôt : « Pourquoi lui ?... Pourquoi pas un autre ? »

Allez, reprends-toi, baka, c'est rien… Ca n'est que Zoro. Il n'y arrivera pas. Dans ces mots, il se disait que le bretteur n'arriverait en aucun cas à plaire à une si jolie femme… Ou conclure avec cette dernière.

Dans un juron bien placé, comme pour se rassurer, le cuisinier acheva le chemin à parcourir pour enfin se poster devant ladite échoppe et commencer à faire ses emplettes.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le blond s'était aventuré dans un magasin sans grande raison apparente, se baladant entre les rayons, ses sacs de courses dans sa main valide. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs, mais malheureusement les pieds sur terre : l'un de ces derniers se prit violemment dans le pied d'une table basse résidant au milieu de la pièce, obligeant Sanji à poser un genou à terre pour ne pas se vautrer de tout son long. Décidément, ne pas pouvoir utiliser un bras empiétait sur son équilibre.

Non, il n'était vraiment pas bien. Et il n'était pas le seul à s'en apercevoir.

Accourant vers lui, une jeune demoiselle l'aida à se relever avec précipitation, vociférant contre ledit pied de table, s'assurant par multiples questions s'il allait bien.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il releva le nez, dévoilant un regard fatigué et lassé, qu'il la reconnut.

Elle disait s'appeler Aoi, qu'elle s'était perdue (étant nouvelle en ville), et qu'elle n'avait trouvé la bonne personne pour lui indiquer le chemin.

La petite pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, le blond et elle, était plutôt sombre, peu accueillante et renfermant plusieurs cartons plus ou moins déballés, dans lesquels résidaient divers articles appartenant au magasin. La jeune brune avait acheté ce magasin un mois plus tôt et n'en avait toujours pas fini avec l'aménagement de l'endroit, s'en était elle excusée, laissant sur le visage de Sanji un faible sourire du genre « Ce n'est rien, c'est pas grave. ».

Dans un ton enjoué, elle parlait de Zoro, obligeant le blond à sourire légèrement pour ne paraître impoli, même si entendre parler du bretteur à présent n'était le meilleur pour sa forme. Et pourtant, c'était lui qui l'avait demandé.

Etant particulièrement pâle, elle avait invité le cuisinier à prendre un café, se sentant affreusement coupable de demi-chute.

- Vous n'êtes pas le premier auquel ça arrive… Je voulais déjà retirer cette table.

C'était adorable. Dans d'autres cas, Sanji lui aurait fait remarqué avec ses habitudes de gentleman chantant. Mais là, une fois de plus, il n'y arrivait pas, il l'écoutait vanter l'épéiste sans un mot, tête baissée sur son café trop sucré.

« Je vous ai vu déjà croisé tout à l'heure, vous parliez avec un homme aux cheveux verts… Etrange couleur. »

Il n'en avait fallu plus que ça à la jeune femme de la part du cuisinier pour déballer tout ce qu'elle savait sur Zoro, fière de ses renseignements, des étoiles dans les yeux… Et elle en savait des choses, peut-être plus que lui. Et… Elle était amoureuse. Sûrement une des seules qui aura le privilège de partager quelque chose avec le bretteur.

S'avouer ça était pour Sanji insupportable, le simple fait d'une faible concurrence le mettant hors de lui, ou qu'un regard autre que le sien se pose sur une élue… Un élu dans ces cas là. Tête basse, il endurait, jusqu'à ce que, après une petite demi-heure, il s'excusa et sorti par la petite porte, laissant dans la pièce sombre ses courses et Aoi, rendue muette par le soudain besoin du blond à sortir.

C'est donc en trombe qu'il quitta le magasin, un sentiment qui se faisait lourd au creux de la poitrine, qu'il ne pouvait encore nommer, marchant aussi vite qu'il pouvait, comme pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement de la belle jeune femme, sûrement la future de Zoro.

Et, une nouvelle fois dans la journée, le cuisinier heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet, l'interrompant dans sa marche précipitée, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

- Tiens, justement, je cherchais quelqu'un de l'équipage ! Usopp m'a lâchement laissé tombé.

- Dis Marimo, pourquoi tu ne peux pas dire tout simplement que tu t'es perdu ?

C'est dans une nouvelle de ces bagarres sanglantes, bien que paraissant plus amicale que la précédente, après quelques vannes supplémentaires, que Sanji et Zoro s'affrontèrent. Tout avait l'air revenu à la normale.

* * *

**Fouach… J'ai ENFIN fini. Pfiouu… Ca mérite quelques reviews ça, non ? Même pas une ? Regard implorant**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: **

**Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi… :'(**

* * *

Silencieux, ils marchaient côte à côte. Le cuisinier avait la main dans la poche tandis que l'autre était immobile, maintenue par le bandage et l'éternel cigarette au bec, alors que les trois katanas du bretteur battaient sa cuisse au rythme de ses pas. Cela devait faire une bonne demi-heure que les deux membres de l'équipage sillonnaient les rues, tentant désespérément de retrouver leur chemin… Mais chacun de leur pas semblait les mener toujours plus loin de leur navire.

Après une heure de marche, comme s'il s'était retenu depuis leur départ, Zoro prit la parole, sans cesser de fixer droit devant lui :

- Oï Love Cook, j'ai la dalle.

Dans un mouvement de tête prouvant sa lassitude, ledit Love Cook le regarda d'un air totalement désespéré, comme dépourvu de compassion.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

Il s'était retenu au dernier moment de dire quelque chose de déplacé, préférant aller dans le même sens que l'épéiste. Oui, en effet, lui aussi avait faim. Comme si le simple fait de dire à un cuisinier que notre ventre gargouillait pour qu'il vous sorte d'on ne sait où un plat magnifiquement préparé pour vous remplir l'estomac…

Le soleil commençait doucement à disparaître derrière l'horizon, déployant ses couleurs et reflets de fin d'après-midi, alors que le Sanji et Zoro entrèrent dans la première taverne venue.

Pendant leur repas, animé par l'ambiance générale de l'endroit et les cris d'exclamation de ceux qui voyaient, pétrifiés, le bretteur enchaîner les verres de whisky, le cuisinier, lui, était resté silencieux, fixant une cicatrice marquante sur le visage de ce dernier. Depuis son combat au couteau, il ne s'était vraiment senti coupable après l'avoir touché, mais la plaie encore légèrement ouverte malgré les soins de Chopper – notons que Zoro les avait catégoriquement refusés -, le prenait au dépourvu, se rendant à présent compte de ses actes.

Pour son propre bien, il avait osé s'en prendre ainsi au bretteur… Et pas de main morte. A présent, alors que l'épéiste en question riait à gorge déployé devant ses admirateurs, tout en demandant un autre verre à l'aubergiste grognant, Sanji ne pouvait détacher son regard de son oeuvre. Non, il ne la regrettait pas, pour lui, cela avait été la meilleure façon. La meilleure façon de quoi ? De perdre ce qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir. Et comment ? En s'éloignant ? En l'éloignant ? Vous appartenez au même navire, idiot, pas facile de s'éviter…

Il n'osait même un coup d'œil… Cela faisait depuis le début du repas que le blond ne cessait de le fixer, il aurait suffi que Zoro jette un regard à ce dernier pour le « remettre à sa place », lui détourner son œil bleu, et lui faire monter le sang au visage. Mais il n'allait le faire, non pas que la figure rougissante du blond ne lui plaisait, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Le bretteur continuait donc à rire comme si de rien était, laissant le cuisinier à ses occupations.

Jamais il ne lui en avait voulu pour cette petite cicatrice qu'il ne cessait de regarder, et jamais il ne s'était non plus senti coupable pour avoir ôté l'usage de son bras au cuisinier.

- Euh… Sanji, t'aurais pas 110 Berrys ?

La taverne était presque vide alors que Zoro, au comptoir, était allé régler la note du repas. Dans un élan de surprise et d'absurdité, le Sanji en question recracha le liquide – encore inconnu – qu'il était censé avaler. Doucement, un sourire presque ironique au visage, il tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- On est d'accord.

En effet, ils étaient d'accord. Dans un mouvement brusque, le cuisinier se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre le bretteur, face au tavernier, et gueuler avec l'aide de Zoro sur ce dernier pour ses prix beaucoup trop élevés. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dehors.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas autant boire…

- J'avais soif.

- Dis… On n'avait pas réservé des chambres dans cette auberge ?

Le propriétaire de ladite auberge pouvait entendre, d'où il était, des cris et des malédictions hurlées contre lui, venant de l'extérieur.

- Bah, c'est pas grave, on a qu'à en trouver une autre.

Le cuisinier avait replongé sa main dans sa poche avant d'approuver l'idée « lumineuse » de son compagnon d'un faible signe de tête. La nuit avait envahi les rues sombres de la ville pour ne leur laisser comme lumière que les fenêtres éclairées des tavernes encore ouvertes. En levant les yeux, on pouvait voir de lourds nuages masquant doucement les étoiles… Un orage se préparait, à son rythme, mais promettait d'être « magnifique ». Un bel orage d'été. Ils s'étaient donc mis d'accord pour trouver rapidement une auberge.

La pluie, fine et légère, traçant à peine un rideau entre ciel et terre, se faisait déjà sentir alors qu'ils entraient dans l'hôtel désigné, bien résolus à y passer la nuit.

- Je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons qu'une chambre de libre.

C'est donc dans un regard désespéré partagé que Zoro et Sanji échangèrent leur point de vue sur la question. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- On la prend.

D'une main, le cuisinier attrapa la clef tendue par le réceptionniste, ravi d'avoir réussi à vendre sa chambre à une heure aussi tardive, avant qu'il n'observe les deux compagnons monter ensemble les marches dans des grognements purement significatifs. Le sourire de vendeur s'affaissa soudainement avant qu'il n'éteigne les lumières du bureau de réception pour aller se coucher.

A peine la porte ouverte, Sanji se précipita sur le grand lit double pour s'y asseoir dessus, tel un gamin voulant réserver sa place, avant d'imiter le sourire du réceptionniste tout en indiquant d'une vaste geste plein de grâce le canapé, à l'adresse de Zoro :

- Mettez-vous à votre aise, mon cher ami.

- Temee…

Et pourtant, le bretteur ne nécessitait pas d'un confort absolu pour dormir, c'est donc dans ce simple juron qu'il se dirigea docilement vers le divan en question et s'y asseoir, comme pour tester la marchandise. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence durant lesquels le cuisinier inspectait la chambre et l'épéiste était resté immobile, ce dernier prit la parole, coupant ainsi le silence qui commençait à se faire pesant.

- Sanji, est-ce que t'as mal?

De qui ? De quoi ? Hin ? Bien qu'il sût exactement de quoi il parlait, il ne put s'empêcher de se poser la question : « Est-ce qu'il avait d'autres questions aussi inutiles à nous faire partager ? » Sanji devint immobile, dos au bretteur, pour répondre dans un grognement, son unique œil visible sur lui :

- T'as pas fini de dire des conneries ? T'as trop bu ou quoi ?

Zoro fronça les sourcils sous le regard noir de son interlocuteur avant de reprendre dans un haussement d'épaules.

- Possible.

Le blond ne lâcha des yeux le bretteur que lorsque ce dernier s'allongea sur son divan, pour ensuite reporter son regard sur le tiroir qu'il avait ouvert quelques instants plus tôt. Son soupir de soulagement était inaudible, ravi du fait que la conversation sur ce sujet n'avait pas duré. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de Zoro ?

- Il faut que je sorte un moment.

Ce besoin, Sanji ne pouvait l'expliquer. Une envie de sortir, quel que soit le temps au-dehors, l'avait soudainement pris et ne voulait le lâcher. Sûrement à cause de la remarque du bretteur… Comme toute réponse, ce dernier approuva d'un signe de tête et d'un grognement avant d'ouvrir un œil :

- Prends les clefs.

- Mais non, tu m'ouvriras.

Sur ce, le blond passa la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui, tout à fait conscient que lorsqu'il reviendra, le bretteur ne pourra lui ouvrir la porte… Morphée l'en empêchera. Tant pis.

Le hall principal était faiblement éclairé, juste assez pour voir apparaître dans un coin des fauteuils de velours ocre ainsi qu'une table basse, alors qu'il le traversait, décidé à sortir. Par chance, l'orage n'avait encore commencé, la fine pluie, telle les coups annonçant le début d'une pièce de théâtre était toujours présente. C'est donc à peine mouillé que Sanji fit irruption dans la taverne la plus proche, à une centaine de mètres de là, avant d'aller s'asseoir au comptoir.

L'endroit était miteux, déplorable, sans parler de ses clients. Il n'y avait pas de rires, mais seulement une ambiance mauvaise, presque silencieuse alors que déjà plusieurs chuchotements s'élevaient à son arrivée, donnant un peu de vie à l'endroit.

En essayant de ne pas lever la voix plus fort que le bruit ambiant, conscient d'avoir déjà attiré l'attention, il se commanda une bière avant de passer un œil sur ses voisins de comptoir, plus ou moins discrètement, sa mèche cachant l'un de ses yeux n'étant vraiment très pratique… A sa gauche, Il y avait un homme, couvert de tatouages sur toutes les surfaces apparentes du moment, maugréant, la barbe dans son verre sur la qualité du produit. Un peu plus loin, un autre homme, paraissant beaucoup plus frêle que le premier, tremblant des pieds à la tête et griffant de ses ongles le bois du comptoir, y laissant ainsi des traces. Ne cherchant à en savoir plus sur ce dernier pourtant fort intéressant, Sanji passa un coup d'œil sur son côté droit.

Son unique œil croisa le regard de sa voisine la plus proche, le fixant apparemment depuis son arrivée.

Apparemment, elle n'avait qu'attendu que leur regard se croise pour enfin se décider à lui parler :

- Un de ces problèmes de couple à dormir debout ?

Sur le coup, le blond eut un mouvement de recul, une légère méfiance dans l'œil, devant cette jeune femme. Elle devait un peu plus âgée que lui, et elle en profitait, se donnant dans le regard une lueur de malice, quelque chose de malsain alors qu'un sourire proche du sadisme quoique très discret s'était formé juste après sa « question ».

Tout le monde dans cette taverne était sûrement présent à cause d'un problème du genre, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle soit « au courant ».

Doucement, comme précisant qu'il ne voulait engager la conversation, il posa son regard bleu sur sa choppe de bière, venant d'être déposée sous son nez. En effet, l'homme aux tatouages avait de quoi se plaindre…

Parler de ses problèmes à un – ici une – inconnu n'était ni son fort, ni dans ses habitudes, le rendant, pour le moment, légèrement mal à l'aise et peu social. La jeune femme ne manqua pas de le voir, la faisant sourire un peu plus chaleureusement :

- Je m'appelle Ren.

L'idée soudaine de reprendre ses habitudes oubliées et de la féliciter sur son magnifique prénom lui passa par la tête avant de s'envoler, aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue… Tant pis.

- Enchanté.

Devait-il se présenter à son tour ? Bouarf…

- Moi c'est Sanji.

Ca, c'est fait. Le sourire de ladite Ren reprit alors un penchant sadique avant de s'étendre un peu plus sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, mais sûre d'elle, ce qui lui donnait un petit air… Qui faisait peur. Cela obligeait son interlocuteur à garder le regard bas.

- Alors… J'avais raison ?

C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir ? Elle le laissera boire tranquille son jus d'accordéon – ou de maillot de foot, pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas celui d'accordéon - tout seul, après ? C'est donc dans un grognement que fut prononcé un « Plus ou moins » à peine audible. Ne pas avoir trouvé le problème principal du jeune homme avait réduit le sourire de la brune pour qu'elle le toise un instant du regard, comme cherchant une autre possibilité – si autre il y avait -. Par contre, le fait d'avoir tapé sur un point sensible paraissait le rendre on ne peut plus satisfaite.

- Je vois… Vous n'êtes pas un couple. Et le « Pas encore » est envisageable… Pour le moment.

Cette fois-ci, Sanji releva son regard pour le poser sur la jeune femme. Mais c'est qui, elle ? De quoi elle se mêlait ? Malheureusement, toujours un sourire de vainqueur s'était affiché sur son – magnifique – visage, lui faisant perdre ses mots et ses moyens, ne trouvant qu'autre chose à faire que se taire et la fixer. Il aurait fait de même s'il avait souhaité un conseil ou une solution pour régler ce problème.

- Retourne le voir. Et dépêche-toi, il pleut.

En effet, la taverne fut soudainement éclairée avant de retomber dans la pénombre initiale aussi vite qu'elle fut illuminée. Ce n'est qu'après cet éclair que le tapage de la pluie sentant, d'où ils étaient, le froid et la saleté du pavé extérieur, se fit entendre.

Le jeune blond ne voulait en entendre plus… Il ne voulait comprendre, il ne voulait savoir. Il voulait voir Zoro. Etant attentive, elle put voir le rapide et discret sourire que lui avait adressé son interlocuteur avant de s'enfuir en vitesse.

- Tu pourrais te faire une fortune avec tes dons…

Le regard sur la porte, la voyante auxdits dons, eut un nouveau sourire à la phrase grognée du tavernier. Cette fois-ci, son expression était plus douce, comme attentionnée, mais son sourire, quant à lui, était ironique.

- Quels dons ?

Totalement déconcerté par une telle simplicité d'esprit alors que sa cliente la plus fidèle, ne manquait pourtant d'intelligence, le tavernier jeta dans un haussement d'épaule le liquide jaunâtre, lequel il osait faire croire aux clients que c'était de la bière…

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre !**

**Waah, il est long ! … J'aurais tous du les faire de cette taille là… Bouarf.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oï. Chapitre 5. (Quel enthousiasme, le remarquerez-vous !)**

* * *

L'orage faisait rage. D'où il était, il pouvait entendre les vagues se déchaîner contre les récifs peu habitués de l'île, jusqu'à ce que les gouttes s'écrasent de plus en plus contre le pavé froid et gris, masquant ainsi jusqu'au grondement du tonnerre. Ses pas étaient inaudibles au milieu de ce vacarme de la nature, ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués sur son front et sur ses joues, ses vêtements glacés se collaient toujours un petit peu plus à sa peau déjà frigorifiée, tentant de ralentir ses gestes… Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de courir.

Ses jambes fatiguaient, la lutte contre le vent et l'eau n'étant pas des plus facile... Par contre, il ne se souvenait pas s'être autant éloigné de l'auberge. Durant un court instant, il se stoppa, passant un regard aux alentours pour tenter de voir le moindre repère. Ses cils avaient peine à retenir toute l'eau de pluie l'empêchant de voir correctement, troublant le paysage qui l'était déjà bien assez par le temps.

Les gouttes coulaient le long de son front pour se glisser parmi ses cheveux et enfin le long de la nuque, rendant un sentiment désagréable, le faisant légèrement frémir.

Ce panneau… Ils l'avaient vu, lui et Zoro, en allant de la taverne à l'auberge. Dans un mouvement rapide, Sanji fit demi-tour et fut plus attentif, dans l'espoir de trouver le plus rapidement possible ladite auberge.

20 minutes plus tard, le blond aux cheveux ternis par la pluie était à genoux, en appui sur son unique main disponible, au milieu de la route. Sa respiration était lourde, bruyante et difficile, la fatigue et l'humidité dans l'air l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle correctement. Décidément, le bretteur déteignait sur lui en ce qui concernait l'orientation. Dans un - ultime - effort, il se releva pour repasser de son œil bleu, la rue obscure. Là. Là, une lumière. C'était ici…

La moquette était foutue. C'était la seule chose à laquelle Sanji n'aurait pensé, à ce moment précis, alors que ses pas, sentant la fatigue et la lassitude, le menait doucement vers les escaliers jusqu'au couloir carmin faiblement éclairé. Jamais il ne s'était reposé la question : Pourquoi est-ce que cette femme, Ren, avait-elle su ?

« Retourne le voir. »

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête et ne voulait se séparer apparemment de ce petit lit douillet. La porte était là, face à lui, lui tendant gracieusement les bras pour qu'il approche sa main de la poignée, tel le serpent attirant Eve vers la pomme…

Un geste. Un unique geste. Et il faudra tout avouer à Zoro. Tout ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Dur… Et pourtant, sa main se posa sur ladite poignée, décidée à ouvrir cette porte. Il força une fois… Deux fois…. Avant de taper doucement du poing sur la porte. Ca lui apprendra à ne pas l'avoir écouté, il aurait du en effet prendre les clefs… La réponse se faisant attendre, le cuisinier reprit de plus belle, maudissant plus ou moins fort le bretteur et sa stupide manie de dormir sans arrêt, espérant ainsi le réveiller, le fait de passer sa nuit sur la moquette n'étant très enchanteur… Surtout pour son épaule qui avait besoin d'être ménagée.

C'est pourtant sans une remarque que celui qu'il attendait lui ouvrit la porte avant de se pousser de côté pour le laisser passer. Avançant de deux pas, laissant derrière lui une flaque plus ou moins importante d'eau ayant dégouliné le long de ses vêtements, il n'eut ni le temps de pousser un grognement, ni de se sortir une cigarette, qu'il s'arrêta net alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

Zoro restait silencieux, attendant patiemment que le cuisinier reprenne ses esprits… Pourquoi était-ce aussi long ? Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il aurait été autant « choqué »…

Aoi, quant à elle, contrairement à ce qu'attendait le bretteur, n'avait pas son sourire habituellement gêné, mais était raide face au nouvel arrivant, lui rendant son regard fixe.

- Sanji.

Le dénommé plongea sa main libre dans sa poche, trouvant un prétexte pour baisser les yeux, pour y sortir son paquet de cigarettes et placer l'une d'elles entre ses lèvres. Vint ensuite la recherche du briquet, donnant habituellement au fumeur un air idiot alors qu'il danse pour retrouver l'objet en question. Mais ce rituel n'atteignait le jeune blond, plongeant de nouveau son unique main valide dans la deuxième poche et en sortir l'objet voulu pour aller allumer l'éternel clope.

Ceci fait, le premier souffle rendu blanchâtre aux reflets bleus par la nicotine et tout ce que pouvait contenir ce petit tube monta jusqu'au plafond pour s'y étendre.

- Je crois que je dérange.

Presque gracieusement, il se retourna pour poser sa main sur la poignée avant d'être coupé dans son élan par quelques mots prononcés à voix rauque :

- Où on peut te trouver ?

- Ah, parce que tu comptes me chercher ?

Le seul sourcil visible sur le visage indifférent du cuisinier s'était relevé, toisant du regard sur compagnon.

- Pas vraiment… Mais on sait jamais.

- Je serais pas loin…

Sur ce, avec un certain air digne, une fierté non dissimulée presque pathétique, le jeune blond passa la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui, laissant dans la chambre une Aoi semblant rassurée et Zoro toujours aussi perplexe.

- Tu le connais ?

- Pas vraiment… Mais je n'aurai jamais cru le revoir en ta compagnie.

Aïe… Non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas sur le coup. Il ouvrait la bouche pour poser une question, laquelle espérait-il, l'éclairerait un peu plus sur cette histoire, avant que la jeune femme ne se rapproche, un sourire tel celui d'un carnassier. Rien que la pensée de la suite des évènements à cette vision fit oublier au bretteur ses propos, préférant à la place lui rendre ce sourire.

Dans les étages inférieurs, l'air se faisait plus frais et plus pesant. Ou alors, c'était ses vêtements encore plein d'eau qui lui pesait lourd. Après s'être effondré sur un des canapés présents dans le hall principal, sombre et violemment éclairé à chaque éclair pour ensuite replonger le jeune blond dans la pénombre la plus totale.

La pluie martelait sans cesse et sans lassitude les carreaux de la grande salle, assez pour que ces derniers aient l'air sous le point de rompre sous la pression. Le bruit émanant de l'extérieur était invivable pour quelque de normal souhaitant dormir. En effet, plus le temps passait, plus Sanji se maudissait de ne pas avoir trouvé meilleur endroit pour passer la nuit.

Après s'être tourné et retourné autant de fois que cela fusse possible sur son canapé au cuir grinçant au moindre geste, le cuisinier abandonna la partie et se mit sur le dos pour contempler d'un air las le plafond obscurcit par la nuit. Longtemps il resta ainsi immobile, se posant diverses questions plus stupides les unes que les autres. La principale, celle qui revenait sans arrêt et qui pourtant était toujours soigneusement et désespérément évitée, était : « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » Serait-ce vraiment la peine de préciser qui étaient « ils » ? Ou encore répondre à cette question ?

Non, je crois que ça suffit amplement.

Des bruits de pas, à moitié étouffés par la moquette sale de l'endroit pourtant luxueux - comparé aux autres - se firent entendre assez pour que Sanji se redresse sur un coude et passe un regard vers les escaliers, par-dessus le dossier du divan qui était sensé lui servir de lit. Son œil bleu croisa le regard vert du jeune homme descendant lentement les marches.

- Je te cherchais.

- Sans rire ?

Le ton du blond était agressif à la différence de celui que prenait le bretteur, ses trois katanas à la ceinture, apparemment décontracté. Cette pointe d'ironie ne l'empêcha pas de garder cet air innocent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye sur le canapé voisin à celui de son compagnon et s'y installer confortablement, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres :

- Tu vas être bien ici pour dormir.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Totalement.

N'étant ni d'humeur à se battre, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, ils préférèrent s'abstenir d'aller plus loin, laissant ainsi régner un silence seulement troublé par la pluie et le tonnerre.

- J'aurais dû te prévenir qu'elle venait.

- Ah, parce que c'était prévu ?

- Pas vraiment.

Il gardait son calme, et pourtant, le fait que Sanji soit sur l'offensive paraissait le vexer légèrement. Ce n'était pas pour l'embêter qu'elle était venue.

- Tu la connais ?

Le blond avait déjà replongé son regard sur le plafond, s'étant de nouveau allongé sur le dos. Cette question résonna quelque peu dans son esprit, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne donne une réponse claire. Un léger « Mmmh » fit l'affaire. Décidément, il ne se foulait pas pour faire durer la conversation, quelle qu'elle soit.

Puis soudain, l'éclair de génie - dans sa tête, pas dehors - :

- Mais… Elle est où, elle ?

Son esprit chevaleresque lui avait hurlé de ne pas dire « Tu l'as mise où, elle ? », comme il l'avait prévu.

- Aoi ?

- Je te jure que t'as trop bu…

- Elle dort.

- Et parce qu'elle dort tu la laisses toute seule ?

- Bah…

Rien que ça réussit à arracher un sourire au jeune blond, mais un sourire sincère. Susceptible après tant de remarques peu glorieuses, l'épéiste devint un peu plus colérique que dans les quelques minutes précédentes :

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Rien, rien.

Il avait enfin retrouvé le Zoro qui s'énervait pour rien au lieu de garder son calme intouchable.

- La pauvre… Retourne la voir.

- Le grand retour de Love-Cook ?

- Pardon Marimo ? J'ai pas entendu.

Le Marimo en question s'était déjà levé, prêt à rejoindre son « aimée ».

- Allez, avoue que ça doit te manquer… Ca fait longtemps, non ?

- De ?

- Que tu ne t'es pas mis à genoux devant une femme.

Pour toute réponse, le bretteur eut le droit à un silence prononcé et un regard plus ou moins affolé. Dans un sourire, prenant l'expression particulièrement unique sur le visage du jeune blond comme une réponse satisfaisante, Zoro se dirigea vers les escaliers pour les monter et disparaître de la vision du cuisinier, ravi du trouble qu'il avait apparemment causé.

L'avait-il tant observé pour remarquer ce - léger - changement de comportement en ce qui concernait son esprit - indiscutable et tout simplement parfait - de gentleman ? Bizarrement, le sommeil vint quelques secondes après s'être posé cette question une troisième fois dans l'espace d'une dizaine de seconde. Ni l'orage, ni le bruit, ni le confort absent n'avait pu l'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de se perdre au milieu de l'Océan Blanc appelé communément « le rêve ».

* * *

**Bon, je vais aller me fouetter ailleurs si j'y suis. Si vous me cherchez, cliquez sur le bouton « Go » en bas à gauche x) - ou à droite… J'ai oublié… Rouach, Zoro détint sur moi -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6. Excusez moi pour l'originalité des titres de Chapitre x)**

**Je tiens à remercier MmeRoronoa, Mc Ruffys, Poochie-90, Hiryu-san et Olia pour leur soutien - et leurs reviews -**

* * *

« Ah… Vu son air réjouit, il avait enfin réussi à trouver quelque chose. » C'était exactement ce que s'était dit Usopp en voyant le sourire de son capitaine doubler d'ampleur, un doigt dans le nez. Satisfait, ce dernier retira donc ce fameux doigt qui avait occupé l'espace d'une narine durant toute la minute précédente. Hallelujah, il avait enfin fini.

Le soleil commençait à monter doucement dans le ciel ayant repris son bleu initial, effaçant les traces de l'orage de la nuit passée alors que l'équipage de Luffy avait tous rejoint le Going-Merry. Enfin… Tous…

- Si ces deux crétins ne sont pas là avant midi, je vous jure qu'ils vont…

Personne n'était vraiment attentif aux grognements et vociférations de Nami, maudissant Sanji et Zoro. Voyant cette inattention générale, la navigatrice, légèrement vexée mais digne, se rendit dans la salle d'eau la tête haute.

Sur le pont au bois chauffé par le soleil ne restait plus que le capitaine du petit bateau et le canonnier. L'un était immobile, assis en tailleur sur la figure de proue instable et sûrement peu confortable, l'autre perfectionnait son lance-pierre. L'un s'ennuyait, l'autre paraissait passionné par ce qu'il faisait. L'un ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer, l'autre n'en avait que faire :

- Usopp, je m'ennuie.

- Va voir Chopper.

Un « va voir là-bas si j'y suis » aurait aussi fait l'affaire… Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler à Luffy, le plus simple était le mieux.

- Bonne idée !

Avec une agilité non humaine, le gamin descendit de son perchoir pour aller gambader jusqu'à l'infirmerie. En chemin, il se souvint que le petit renne s'était enfermé plus tôt dans la petite pièce pour pouvoir y travailler plus calmement. … . Changeant de cap, le capitaine poussa la porte de la chambre des filles.

Robin se tenait seule, assise sur son lit, alors qu'une main sortie de nulle part s'occupait de lui mettre du vernis à ongle. Durant un instant, le jeune brun s'arrêta, cherchant quoi à l'archéologue semblant apparemment occupée.

- Yosh Robin, tu sais où je peux trouver Nami ?

- Dans la salle d'eau, Senchou-san.

- Merci !

Et, arborant un sourire inhumain dont lui seul avait le secret en signe de reconnaissance, il se mit en marche vers ledit endroit. Une fois de plus, et sans faire vraiment attention aux conséquences, il entra sans frapper, prêt à hurler. Cet hurlement sensé poser une question revint à sa place pour laisser une mine perplexe au capitaine.

- Oï Nami, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

A croire qu'il n'avait jamais pris sa douche…

- DEHORS !!

Un claquement de porte, des malédictions venant de la salle d'eau. Ca, c'est fait.

Dans une démarche lourde, le jeune brun fit comprendre à Usopp qu'il s'ennuyait toujours autant.

- Dis, tu sais combien de temps met le Log Pose pour se recharger ici ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Nami a dit qu'il faut attendre Zoro et Sanji avant de pouvoir de nouveau partir en ville… Sauf s'ils arrivent trop tard.

- Euh… Non, je sais pas. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Nami?

- Elle est occupée, précisa-t-il, comme l'air ailleurs.

C'est à se demander si le capitaine n'avait pas un problème… Déblatérer des paroles avec un intérêt avec un air réfléchi n'était pas son fort, à l'habitude.

- SUGOOOOI !

Ca y est, Luffy était redevenu normal. Ce dernier agitait dangereusement les bras pour attirer l'attention du cuisinier et du bretteur, se dirigeant vers le bateau ou bien pour prouver son enthousiasme… Comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà vu. Quelqu'un les accompagnait. A cette vision, les bras de l'homme-élastique retombèrent doucement alors que ses compagnons présents sur le bateau s'avancèrent sur le pont - attirés par le cri strident du capitaine - pour voir les nouveaux arrivants.

En effet, une jeune femme marchait aux côtés de Zoro tandis que Sanji se tenait, lui, à sa droite, côté katanas, à distance respectable.

Après le repas engouffré par l'équipage, et plus particulièrement par Luffy, les nakamas restèrent dans la cuisine pour mettre en place le plan de la journée.

- Robin-chwan, Nami-swan, Aoi-chan, voulez-vous quelque chose pour le dessert ?

- Un café, s'il te plait.

- Rien, merci beaucoup Sanji-kun.

- SANJI, J'ÉTAIS EN TRAIN DE PARLER !

- Excuse-moi Nami-chérie, je ne recommencerais plus, je le promets !

Le bretteur grognait sur le cuisinier lorsque ce dernier s'approchait un peu trop près de la jeune brune. Habituellement - bien qu'il n'y eut encore d'exemple servant d'habitude -, il lui aurait fait sa fête, mais avoir retrouvé le Sanji dansant aux pieds des femmes lui rendait le sourire plus qu'autre chose. Sourire qu'il s'empressait à chaque fois d'effacer.

Le blond était donc derrière sa gazinière, le capitaine, le canonnier et le médecin étaient sur le même banc à raconter des pitreries faisant rire aux éclats la nouvelle venue, tandis que Robin semblait être la seule intéressée par les propos de la navigatrice. Zoro, lui, était adossé au mur de a cuisine, un peu plus loin.

- Soit, je disais…

Avant de continuer, elle écrasa son poing sur les trois abrutis assis sur le banc d'en face pour remettre un peu de silence dans la petite pièce.

- Il nous faut rester ici 4 jours pour que le Log Pose se recharge, ce qui veut dire qu'on a encore le temps pour faire nos achats. Mais, d'après les informations d'Aoi, le centre de la ville est une base de Marine. Il faudra donc rester prudent et surtout, discret.

Un regard noir en coin fut envoyé au capitaine, y répondant avec un air niais du genre : « Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

- Voilà !

Sanji déposa dans une nouvelle tirade de compliments fraîchement inventés à l'honneur de l'archéologue, la petite tasse de café sous ses yeux.

- Merci Cook-san.

- Les boutiques intéressantes sont de l'autre côté de l'île, cela m'étonnerait que l'on revienne ici avant la nuit. Comme Sanji n'a pas su acheter des provisions, ce sera lui qui s'occupera de la garde de cette nuit. Je m'occuperai de la nourriture.

Sanji referma la bouche, se retenant ainsi un doux poème à la gloire de l'intelligence de la navigatrice. La petite brune, quant à elle, se plaqua une main sur la bouche :

- J'ai oublié le sac !

Ah, c'était donc chez elle qu'il l'avait laissé ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave Aoi-chan, rien que le fait de t'en être souvenu me rend fou de bonheur !

- Tu l'approches de plus près, je te bouffe.

- Zoro ! Tu n'as rien fait de ton temps libre en ville, tu vas en profiter pour en faire de même sur le navire ! Tu es de garde !

Le Zoro en question étouffa un grognement avant de jeter un regard noir vers Sanji. Ce dernier lui fut rendu avec la même intensité.

_Cet échange… C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que nos yeux ne s'étaient pas croisés pour s'échanger quelque chose de réciproque. Bon, je dois avouer que ce n'était pas très sympathique comme regard, mais j'ai cru entrapercevoir un sourire juste avant qu'il ne décroche. J'aurai aimé que cela dure plus longtemps au lieu de reposer son attention sur SA Aoi…_

La navigatrice se leva, comme pour mettre un terme à la conversation, les mains sur la table :

- Les groupes seront faits dans 10 minutes, juste avant le départ.

10 minutes plus tard, les groupes étaient formés : Chopper et Usopp traverseront le centre de la ville pour atteindre l'autre côté, leur tête n'étant encore mise à prix, Robin passera par le côté Est, et Luffy et Nami - qui a insisté pour avoir à son capitaine à l'œil - par le côté Ouest.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir, sur le quai du port, lorsque Luffy retint Nami par le bras avant de se tourner vers son bateau, où Sanji, Zoro et Aoi les regardaient s'éloigner.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste avec eux.

Il l'avait presque murmuré, les yeux rivés sur la jeune brune alors que la petite rousse, l'air un peu inquiet, fixait son capitaine :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien pourtant !

- Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Luffy…

Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur la concernée avant d'attraper le jeune brun par le poignet et de tirer légèrement dessus pour qu'il détourne son attention pour qu'ils puissent se mettre en route - on ne précisera pas que son avant-bras s'était légèrement allongé avant qu'il ne se rende enfin compte du geste de Nami -.

D'un air las, le jeune blond avait tourné les talons et s'était éloigné du couple lorsque tous ses compagnons furent hors de vue. Plus loin il était, mieux c'était… Non pas qu'il ne supportait pas Aoi, il avait même réussi à s'habituer à sa présence et faire d'elle une des chanceuses qui avait le droit à ses traitements chevaleresques uniques, mais il avait du mal à rester en place lorsque ces deux-là jouaient les tourtereaux.

Il faudra avouer qu'il ne les avait encore jamais vus se bécoter en sa présence…

- Oï ! Sanji !

Même si sa voix rauque le faisait frémir, il ne s'arrêta pas de marcher, la main dans la poche. La cuisine. Atteindre la cuisine avant qu'il ne reparle, faire comme si on n'avait rien entendu.

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour la vaisselle ?

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de cigarette à la bouche… Il l'aurait avalé. Dans les propos du bretteur, le jeune blond n'avait réussi à trouver une once d'ironie en souvenir du passé, genre humour flash back, et lorsqu'il jeta un œil sur le concerné, il ne vit aucune plaisanterie ou mauvais sourire sur son visage. Il avait l'air sérieux…

Pourquoi prendre la peine de répondre ?

La cuisine. Atteindre la cuisine.

* * *

**Fin du 6eme Chapitre. Vous devez sûrement savoir que vos commentaires font toujours plaisirs ! (Oui oui, même les péjoratifs) … Tant qu'à vous demander des trucs, frappez moi, ça me fera tout autant plaisir !! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7.**

* * *

Assis sur la table de bois ô combien de fois occupée par l'équipage, Sanji était immobile depuis une dizaine de minutes. La lame qu'il tenait au creux de sa main non valide reflétait la lueur blanche de l'après-midi, passant au travers de l'unique fenêtre servant à éclairer la cuisine. A ses pieds gisait silencieusement le bandage ayant servi à maintenir immobile son bras blessé.

Il en avait sûrement encore besoin, la profonde blessure n'étant encore tout à fait refermée… Après tout, Chopper lui avait bien conseillé si ce n'était ordonné de le garder au moins deux semaines. Mais ces mots n'affectaient le cuisinier dont toute l'attention était rivée sur cette lame qui, deux jours plus tôt, avait laissé sa trace sur le visage de Zoro. Pourtant, la blessure qu'il croyait profonde s'était très rapidement refermée, n'étant à présent qu'une fine cicatrice qui s'évanouira d'ici une semaine, comme toutes celles du bretteur.

Les sentiments rendent les coups plus puissants mais n'atteignent les habitudes des autres. Pour Zoro, ce n'est qu'une marque de bataille qui ne restera plus longtemps que les autres.

Non, ne pas ressentir de culpabilité. Juste éprouver un remord. Ce dernier émanait du manche du couteau pour envelopper sa main dont le sang manquait légèrement, son épaule ayant du mal à reprendre une circulation normale, et lui donner un léger tremblement, valsant entre étant agréable et douloureux. Le remord.

- Sanji-kun ?

Doucement, par réflexe à l'appel de son nom, le concerné releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Aoi, la mine inquiète.

- Mmmh ?

Le visage du jeune blond, particulièrement sombre, prit une teinte plus claire, sûrement par son regard et son fin sourire, comme s'il souhaitait la rassurer. Il avait toujours la légère mélancolie provoquée par ce fameux remord dans son œil bleu, et n'essayait de le cacher. Apparemment, la jeune femme se rendit compte de cet effort et lui rendit son sourire, s'abstinant de poser la question fatale que tout le monde attendait, l'habituelle et unique question à laquelle on répondait toujours la même chose : « Ca va pas ? »

- Je me demandais si c'était normal le fait que Zoro dorme.

Crac. Elle était douée pour changer ses programmes de conversations, mais pour jouer dans la délicatesse des sentiments de son interlocuteur, ce n'était pas son fort. Mais Sanji n'en fit rien voir, amplifiant un peu plus son sourire tout en posant le couteau à ses côtés pour se lever et s'avancer vers la cuisinière, dépassant ainsi la petite brune et lui tournant le dos.

Avant de répondre, il prit le temps de s'allumer une cigarette. Pour ceci, il utilisa ses deux mains, bien que son mouvement se fit moins rapidement qu'à l'habitude, il fut fier de pouvoir utiliser, à présent, - presque - comme il l'entend sa main handicapée.

- Ca m'aurait étonné qu'il reste éveillé plus longtemps.

Il avait levé les yeux, soufflant son premier souffle de fumée de la journée. Le meilleur. Le souffle blanc vint caresser le plafond pour s'y étendre doucement.

- D'accord ! Merci… Dans ce cas, je vais faire un tour.

Silence, immobilité.

- Sanji ?

Sanji tout court ? Il tourna légèrement la tête, assez pour l'entrevoir :

- Je suis désolée…

Le jeune blond fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'Aoi lui avait déjà tourné le dos pour quitter la pièce et fermer la porte derrière elle.

- Nyé ? Nani ? De quoi elle parle ?

Si je vous dis qu'il avait l'air d'un débile avec la bouche pendante, vous me croyez ?

Un grognement. Une vive douleur traversa tout son corps, dans un frisson prononcé, l'obligeant à froncer les sourcils. Une deuxième. A la troisième, il comprit alors qu'il allait devoir ouvrir les yeux pour demander à celui qui tentait de le réveiller d'aller se faire BIP. Son œil bleu lui laissa voir le visage de Zoro, à peine à quelques centimètres du sien.

- ZOROOO ?

Nouveau spasme de douleur. Le blond s'était soudainement reculé pour s'éloigner le plus possible du bretteur, et était à présent obligé de se maintenir l'épaule de sa main valide, le mouvement trop brusque l'ayant une fois de plus éveillée.

- T'es gentil, mais quand tu veux réveiller quelqu'un, tu secoues pas là où ça fait mal.

- Je savais plus laquelle c'était…

- C'est celle où y a…

Le ton avait monté jusqu'à retomber soudainement. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il avait enlevé le bandage. D'un regard au travers de la pièce, Sanji chercha le tissu blanc et s'aperçut par la même occasion qu'il était assis en tailleur sur la table de la cuisine. « Je me suis endormi ? »

D'un côté, possible avec la nuit pourrie qu'il avait passé sur ce canapé grinçant…

- Sanji.

D'un air las, du genre « Quoi… ? », le concerné leva les yeux avant que son regard ne croise celui de son nakama. Le choc. On pouvait lire sur son visage de l'inquiétude. Ouach. C'était la première fois qu'un autre sentiment que la colère, la rage, le sadisme, la fierté et tout ce qui dépasse l'ordre humain normal, faisait ainsi son apparition. A croire que l'inquiétude et l'anxiété soit un phénomène contagieux, en tout cas assez pour que le jeune blond perde son expression d'origine pour laisser place à de la perplexité :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne trouve pas Aoi.

- Pardon ?

- T'as fini avec tes questions inutiles ? Tu veux bien m'aider à la chercher ?

Répondre répondre, allez, répondre.

- S'il te plait ?

Durant un court instant, Sanji resta bouche bée. Mais qui c'est lui ? Où il est passé le Zoro ? Qu'est-ce qu'ELLE en a fait?

Malgré tout, on pouvait voir que ces simples mots lui avaient écorché la bouche, une preuve indiscutable du fait que le bretteur soit encore conscient de ses actes, rassurant légèrement son compagnon qui avait pris une mine déconfite impossible à reproduite par quelqu'un normalement constitué.

Question de fierté, l'épéiste garda la tête haute devant l'expression non pour le moins ridicule du cuisinier… C'était la dernière fois qu'il lui demandait « gentiment » quelque chose. Sans un mot de plus, lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il le suive, il fit volte face pour passer la porte qui s'était refermée derrière lui après son arrivée. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Sanji pour le rejoindre.

Les premiers pas sont les plus durs…

- Tu devrais mettre un manteau.

- MERCI, J'AVAIS REMARQUÉ !

Zoro resta de marbre, non pas in intéressé, mais préférant ne pas se battre inutilement. C'est justement après ces trois premiers pas que le jeune blond commençait à frissonner sérieusement. Il n'avait pas remarqué le fait que le bretteur portait son habituel manteau d'hiver orange - qui lui allait d'ailleurs à merveille -… Oubliez ce qu'il vient de penser.

- Dis… Nami-san n'avait-elle pas précisé que l'on était sur une île d'été ?

- Non, elle nous avait prévenu qu'il neigerait.

Les flocons allaient à la guise du vent, dansant quelques instants avant de rejoindre le sol déjà couvert d'une épaisse couche d'un blanc encore pur - hormis quelques pas affolés du bretteur faits avant qu'il ne vienne le réveiller -, teintant de la même couleur le ciel nuageux et pourtant si clair.

Sans hésiter, le cuisinier revint sur ses pas pour aller chercher de quoi le réchauffer... La chemise à moitié ouverte n'était vraiment pas de situation.

* * *

**Chapitre court, chapitre raté. Je pars pendant plus d'un mois en vacances sans ordinateur, alors je dois me dépêcher de finir d'écrire cette fic avant de perdre mon inspi -déjà loin-. Désolée si c'est pas terrible, mais j'accepte les reviews quand même -et les baffes, mais ça vous le savez déjà-.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**La remarque qui suit est totalement inutile :**_

**_Vous remarquerez que j'ai séparé les changements Espace/Temps d'un trait horizontal, ce que je ne faisais pas dans les chapitres précédents… Ce que je viens de dire ne sert à rien - et je vous avais prévenu -, donc si vous avez lu ce qui précédait, vous vous êtes fait eut… Par contre, lisez la suite _  
**

**Chapitre 8 : Dernier Chapitre.**

* * *

- T'es pas rapide…

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre.

Un grognement. Un grognement significatif qui voulait dire que le blond avait raison et que le bretteur n'avait plus qu'à se taire. Un grognement provoquant un sourire involontaire chez l'autre. Même s'il se le répétait plusieurs fois par jour à présent, sûr de ses sentiments, les ayant à présent accepté, Sanji ne se lassait de se dire qu'il l'aimait. M'enfin, il aurait pu trouver mieux quand même… Pardon, il retire ce qu'il vient de dire !

- J'ai froid.

- M'en fou, on y va.

Le cuisinier n'avait encore jamais maudit Nami jusque là, mais cette situation était des plus tentantes. C'est donc dans un juron particulièrement bien placé qu'il referma sa chemise blanche sur lui, tentant comme il pouvait de se protéger du froid s'emparant doucement de ses extrémités. Ils étaient tous les deux immobiles, aucun ne semblant vraiment décidé à bouger pour partir à la recherche de Aoi, autour de l'enceinte du navire.

- Tu sais quoi ? Quelqu'un doit monter la garde ici, au cas où elle reviendrait !, l'éclair de génie…

- Non.

Il était toujours aussi direct… Rien à faire, il allait devoir se balader en ville en chemise. Bien que l'épéiste paraissait déterminé à chercher sa « bien-aimée » -rien que la pensée du mot glaçait le sang déjà refroidi du cuisinier-, il restait immobile, attendant apparemment un mouvement de la part de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a fait ?

- De mon manteau ?

- Hin hin ?

- Je crois qu'elle l'a vendu… Pour pouvoir payer les provisions.

Rire narquois, frôlant dangereusement l'ironie rendant désagréablement le jeune blond susceptible. Saleté…

- Dommage… Je suis sûr que si on retrouve Aoi, elle nous ramènera ce que tu avais acheté la dernière fois.

Ding ! Aoi. Ambiance glacial… Du côté de Sanji. Zoro, lui, paraissait en transe. C'était en effet bizarre de le voir aligner une phrase aussi longue avec un léger sourire.

- 'Faudra penser à installer un hamac en plus…

_Give me a shot to remember_

Un nouveau frisson de douleur échappa à son contrôle pour parcourir tout son corps, tel un message. Ne pas rouvrir les yeux. Pas maintenant. Serrer les dents, éviter de penser à la douleur grandissante, elle va finir par s'estomper, courage. Ne pas relever la tête…

Le coup était parti. Il n'avait su le retenir. Son poing droit ne s'était encore décontracté, apparemment encore sous le choc de la douleur et de ses pulsions. La blessure de ce même bras s'était de nouveau éveillé, faisant battre la veine du front assez pour le faire souffrir encore plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà. Ou alors était-ce son cœur qui battait trop vite.

Le fameux mouvement de pouce du bretteur avait été déclenché, dégainant d'à peine quelques centimètres la lame du Wadô Ichimonji de son fourreau, par anticipation d'un coup. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça. Ce même pouce rengaina en silence son katana tandis qu'il laissait la brûlure provoquée par le poing de Sanji s'échapper le long de sa joue.

Ils restèrent une dizaine de secondes ainsi, immobiles, les pieds enfoncés dans la neige. Une tâche rougeâtre… Deux tâches rougeâtres… Coulant le long des doigts fins et entraînés du cuisinier, le sang pourpre troublait le silence tombé sur le navire, à peine gêné par le vent, en s'écrasant avec grâce sur la couche aux teintes bleutées.

- J'ai froid…

- C'est maintenant seulement que tu réagis ?

Doucement, le jeune blond releva la tête pour que son regard croise celui de Zoro. Sa main s'était décontractée et pendait mollement, encore douloureuse et brûlante, le froid l'engourdissant n'aidant pas. Sans vraiment qu'il ne comprenne, le bretteur l'attrapa doucement et l'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce que son menton se pause sur son épaule gauche. Le cuisinier ne pu empêcher un léger rictus de douleur suite à la pression faite par les bras protecteurs biens que légèrement brutaux de Zoro sur sa blessure, du côté opposé.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi cette réaction ? Pourquoi cette question ? Réagis à quoi ?

N'y pense pas. Profite.

* * *

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Nami-san ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??

A peine eut elle hurlé que le cuisinier était déjà à ses pieds. Cette précipitation n'épargna pourtant pas le poing ravageur qui s'abattit violemment sur sa tête.

- ZOROOOO !

Devait-il le prévenir de ne pas venir à cet appel ? Non… Le concerné mit beaucoup plus longtemps à venir, ce qui, sûrement, décupla la force de Nami.

- Maintenant, dehors. Laissez moi pleurer en paix.

Sanji, lui, était gêné. Zoro, lui, semblait ne rien en avoir à faire. Ils sortirent donc, se frottant respectivement leur bosse brûlante formée sur le haut de leur crâne tout en écoutant Nami dire entre deux sanglots qu'ils devront lui rendre avec des intérêts.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent dans la cuisine, le jeune blond au fourneau et le bretteur affalé contre le mur, prêt à s'endormir que le silence fut rompu :

- T'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un de mieux quand même…

Nouveau grognement, nouveau sourire.

- Je vais préparer le déjeuner.

- T'as intérêt à te dépêcher… J'ai faim.

Supposons que c'était affectueux. A l'heure dudit déjeuner, l'équipage s'était de nouveau réuni autour de la table massive de bois. Les discussions variaient entre les préparations au départ du lendemain, les aventures de Ussop-sama et les Marines, les découvertes de Chopper, l'infernal bruit que faisait Luffy en mangeant, les plaintes de Nami, effondrée sur la table, la tentative de consolation de Robin et le silence des deux derniers.

- Elle a tout pris… Tout… Mes 7.856.329 B… Vous aurez à me le rendre avec des intérêts !

Bizarrement, le ton de désespoir varia subitement à de la haine sans nom… Comme si le silence qui s'était installé entre eux n'était pas encore assez gênant pour Sanji et Zoro, il eût fallu que toute l'attention de l'équipage se tourne vers eux, non sans un air de reproche, adressé plus particulièrement au bretteur.

- Moi je te l'avais dit, Nami !

Et en plus, il avait l'air content… Le capitaine paraissait même très fier de sa remarque… Il souriait d'un air inhumain - comme à son habitude -, ce qui le faisait passer pour un idiot plus qu'il ne l'était. Cet argument suffisait amplement pour justifier le poing de la Nami en question qui s'écrasa sur le haut de son crâne.

* * *

Même si le cuisinier luttait pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux, le ventre de Zoro eut bientôt fini de remporter la partie… C'est donc avec lassitude et les cheveux décoiffés que le jeune blond releva doucement la tête, encore à moitié dans le vague, pour regarder de son unique œil bleu, le bretteur avec un léger air de reproche.

Le hamac était étroit et le moindre mouvement commençait à le faire tanguer, obligeant Sanji, à faire preuve de délicatesse en ce qui concernait son réveil. Il avait dormi sur Zoro, la tête contre son torse, blottit ainsi contre lui durant toute la nuit précédente. Et voilà que le ventre hurlant « Famine » de ce dernier venait le tirer de son sommeil paradisiaque.

- Dis, t'aurais pas faim ?

Décidément, il ne savait que grogner… La pièce était vide et le soleil commençait déjà à s'incruster via la fenêtre - couverte de crasse et autres niaiseries lancées dessus par les abrutis dont était doté l'équipage - pour laisser quelques-uns de ses rayons s'étaler plus loin… Il devait commencer à se faire tard dans la matinée.

- Bon, je vais préparer à manger alors…

Avec une motivation quelque peu lasse, mais devant faire son boulot, le jeune blond s'appuya sur son bras valide - l'autre ayant été immobilisé de nouveau par les soins de Chopper - pour s'aider à s'extirper du hamac sans le renverser, ce qui mettrait d'une humeur pitoyable le bretteur. Mais il ne pu aller plus loin dans son mouvement : Zoro coupa toute initiative de fuite en ramenant - plus ou moins « tendrement » - le cuisinier vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, apparemment contre le fait qu'il s'en aille.

- Reste là.

Si Sanji grimaça de la légère douleur faisant pression sur son bras, il ne le fit pas voir, se laissant faire dans un léger sourire. Le bretteur avait détourné ses yeux et ses joues avaient très faiblement rosi.

Sans un mot, ayant peur de briser le charme du moment - faut comprendre, Zoro n'est pas comme ça tous les jours… -, Sanji se hissa jusqu'à la hauteur du visage de l'épéiste pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ravi de ce court instant, il regagna sa place, pour remettre sa joue contre le torse de l'homme, décidé à finir sa nuit, toujours son petit sourire niais sur les lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu crèves de faim, Marimo.

Il ne disait rien. Il avait fermé les yeux.

Il était contre Marimo. Contre Zoro. Contre Son Zoro.

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre. Fin de la Fic.**

_**Bon… Je dois avouer que j'avais espéré mieux comme fin, rien que pour honorer le titre - qui me tient vraiment à cœur -. Enfin… Elle était prévue dans le genre, mais je ne pensais pas qu'écrite elle serait aussi… aussi… ° Voix féminine, typique répondeurienne : ° « Si vous avez un commentaire à faire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part en cliquant sur le bouton en bas à gauche ! Vous seriez des amours ! »**_


End file.
